clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
Guidelines
These are guidelines for this particular mega-Sburb-session. Please follow them. If you can't follow them, we will send the dogs that shoot bees out of their mouths at you. *We are playing the RP on our own RP dedicated forums located here . It is highly suggested you either use piratepad or http://typewith.me/ to create your logs or use the pesterchum client mentioned below. *There is an IRC-based Pesterchum client posted somewhere on the MSPA forums you folk can use to create logs while other people are online. At the end of each conversation, the first person to IM will post the log to their session. If it is an intersession log, both participants will post the log in their respective sessions. *If anyone drops, they're responsible for putting up as much of their character interaction as possible, summarizing it so that someone else can properly pick up the character. Applications will be managed by your session's Noble Gas / manager. Another option is to kill off your character, but that must be done realistically; please contact the three of us listed below for details. Some session managers have decided to lock their sessions for adoption and those are: 5, 6, 7. *If you have questions about your subsession, ask the session manager. If you have questions about the overall session, or a question your manager can't answer, ask Carbon, who is going to be managing cross-session events and overall sessions. Carbon is currently taken by Elementoid. Frogwarrior was the impetus for this session and can be asked questions about the overarching idea of this session, Mimsies manages the formspring questions and ogbajoj the forums. Likewise, Yubi Shines and terminallyCapricious have authority over the wikia. All of us can be asked through forum PM as necessary. *Under no circumstances will someone app two Noble Gases, nor a client/server pair of characters. Apping multiple regular elements is fine, if you know what you're doing. *If you are new to roleplaying, I strongly recommend you take only one character. Managing multiple characters is best left to people who actually know what they're doing. You may take characters someone else drops if your character dies, anyway, so best to not have multiple characters if you can help it. *Please, no godmodding. There's probably too many characters to do that anyway. *This roleplay does not use a rules-based roleplaying system. You may use dice to determine success or failure yourself (with reasonable odds, of course), or with other people if all parties agree on how to do that. If you don't use dice, be reasonable and don't let your character become overpowered. Remember how badly John did against his first imp, his first ogre, his first basilisk. *We won't keep track of grist, but be reasonable in alchemization. Only after you've passed through a few gates will grist pressure on you lessen, and even then, any ILLEGAL CONTRABAND or SuperGameBreaker weapons may still be unaffordable without diligent savings. There is an approval thread for this on the forums. *The medium-entering chains are in order starting at the alkali metal end of the periodic table and proceeding towards the RIGHT, ending with the noble gas of each session. *Etoid says: We have to do certain things and make certain rules to ensure that the RP runs efficiently. Not all of these things will make complete sense for the universe in which the RP takes place. You cannot justify breaking the rules by arguing that they "don't make sense." If your character absolutely cannot comply with the rules because they "don't make sense," then something is wrong with the character, and it's up to the player to /make/ it "make sense." Don't make a character that "can't help but gamebreak", don't say the character should randomly break the rules because otherwise they would be "stupid". *In the words of roleplaying manuals, we want roleplayers, not Loonies. Your character should be a genuine representation of a player that has a backstory and a distinct way of interacting with the world, not a vehicle to see what weird things you can do in the game without being called out on. *'OOC is not IC'. If you have a disagreement with another player while in-character, this has nothing to do with how that person likes you out-of-character! This goes double for the Trolls, who are played by perfectly reasonable people who just want to poke a little fun at the format. Basically, don't assume that just because someone's character doesn't like your character that they also don't like you. It's all part of the game. *Have fun! Category:Information